Hurt:A Teen Titans fanfic
by miniloaf94
Summary: Kitten is back and wants revenge against robin.But when she tries to hurt Robin starfire gets in the way. What will happen to Starfire? Will she live? StarxRob


Hurt

(A Teen Titans Episode)

Prologue

(Opening Shot: Paris, seen from a far away view. You can see the Eiffel Tower and all of the other buildings within a 10-mile radius, until the camera zooms in on one building in particular. The building is a very old looking structure, the walls are beat up and ruined, and by the looks of it, it would seem as though it has been empty for a couple of months.)

(Cut to a closed and very beat-up door, with a sign hanging on it that says "Closed." The camera tilts slightly and zooms into the door until we are inside the building. The inside is as beaten up and run-down as it looks on the outside, with broken glass windows and smashed walls. The ceiling looks as though it might collapse at any moment, with pipes torn apart and broken, some of them on the floor.)

(The camera zooms slowly around the room, stopping when a huge shelf comes into view. The camera tilts and zooms in on the shelf, which has 3 layers. Each layer holds life-like figures, and as the camera zooms in more closely, these figures are revealed to be humans- well most of them at least. There are 2 things that make these figures interesting. 1 is that these people are frozen icicles, and they have stayed frozen for a very long time. And 2 is that these people are probably about every villain you can think of that the Teen Titans have faced, revealing that the location they are in is none other than the Brotherhood of Evil's main base.)

(As the camera scans through the frozen villains- some of which include Madam Rouge, the Brain, and Monsieur Mallah- it finally stops at one villain in particular. The blonde hair and the pink prom dress she's wearing mark her as Kitten, the bratty teenage girl who forced Robin to go out with her in the episode "Date with Destiny." The camera zooms in on her head, which has a heat ray disguised as a hair clip. The heat ray points itself forward facing the ice, and shoots a ray of red-hot lava until the ice melts, freeing the girl inside.)

(Kitten stretches and squeals with delight)

Kitten: Yes!! (Jumps up and down with excitement and laughs evilly)

Kitten: It's pay back time!!! (Looks around herself) Hmmmm… I should probably free daddy and fangy-poo. (After 5 seconds of thinking, she shrugs and smiles wickedly.) On second thought, I'll do that later! Right now all I want is revenge on Robbie-poo and those stupid Teen Titans! (Camera zooms out as she laughs hysterically, and then fades to black.)

Opening theme

Act One

(Opening shot: Titans Tower, while an alarm sounds in the background)

Robin: Titans! Trouble!

(Cut to inside of the Tower's Operations Center)

Robin: (While looking at the scanner) It's…..Kitten???

Starfire: But how did she… (Is interrupted by Robin)

Robin: There's only one way to find out. Titans! Go!

(As the Titans race to the door, the camera zooms in and dissolves to a canyon, where Kitten is seen waiting for them.)

Kitten: Surprised to see me? (Smiles wickedly)

Robin: (zooms out to see all 6 teenagers and most of the canyon) Titans! Go!

(All the Titans split up to fight Kitten. Beast Boy turns into a bull to try to knock her over, but misses terribly. Kitten goes over to Robin to fight him.)

Kitten: Miss me, Robie-poo?

Robin: How did you free yourself?

Kitten: (Takes out her hairclip and smiles, then puts it back in her hair.) Heat ray hair clip. It's the newest trend! (While she says this, she takes out an electric net from the back of her dress, then smiles as she throws it at Robin.)

(While seeing that Kitten may possibly kill Robin by chucking the net at him, Starfire throws herself into him, knocking Robin out of harms way)

Starfire: (Screaming) NO!

(The electric net hits Starfire, knocking her out of the air and off of the cliff everyone is on.)

(As the Titans see their friend sacrifice her life for Robin, and fall to her possible death, everyone gasps and Robin screams while getting up to try and catch her.)

Robin: STARFIRE!!! (But he is too late; Starfire has already taken the fall down the very steep cliff. Panel moves to look down the canyon, where Starfire's un-moving body is faintly seen)

Kitten: You can't save your girlfriend now! You should have kissed me when you had the chance, Robie-poo!

Robin: I'll never kiss you. (Tries to jump off the cliff and get to Starfire, but his legs are grabbed in mid-air by Kitten.)

Kitten: I'm not finished with you yet.

Cyborg: Yes you are. (Blasts Kitten with his Sonic Canon as he says this)

Beastboy: (As he turns into a Gorilla) Go save Star.

Raven: Yeah, we got it from here.

(Robin nods then turns to the edge of the cliff and jumps. Panel switches to the bottom of the cliff as Robin lands safely to the ground with a little grunt. He then see's Starfire with the electric net still wrapped around her, and runs over to her. As he gets closer, he gasps as he see's her in a closer view. She is badly injured with her arms cut up and scratched. Her legs are sprawled out in a way that shows Robin she is not in good condition. When he finally reaches her, he kneels down and tears the net off of her.)

Robin: Starfire are you okay?? Starfire? (He takes her hand in his own and squeezes it gently.) (Camera zooms in on her face as she barely opens her eyes and see's Robin with a worried look on his face.)

Starfire: Robin... (She struggles to get up, but fails and collapses back down. With a gasp of pain she closes her eyes and faints.)

Robin: NO!!! Starfire can you hear me? Starfire please wake up!

(Robin finally gives up on trying to wake her up, knowing that she is definitely not okay and that she will need to be treated immediately. Instead he takes out his communicator.)

Robin: (Speaking on communicator) Titans come in.

Cyborg: (On communicator) What's up Robin? Is Starfire okay?

Robin: Starfire's hurt, bad. I'm taking her back to the tower.

Cyborg: We'll meet you there later.

Robin: Wait… Have you defeated Kitten?

Cyborg: Yep! Turns out she's really afraid of Raven. (Cyborg turns the communicator towards Kitten who is screaming at the sight of Raven. She has grown 3 times her usual size and is smiling viciously, she is looking the exact same way she did when the Titans defeated Dr. Light in the episode "Nevermore"

Robin: Okay, Robin out. (He closes the communicator then looks at his injured friend, who is hardly breathing. Then he takes Starfire into his arms and heads for Titans Tower.)

(Fades to black)

Act Two

(Opening Shot: The Titans in the medical room at Titans Tower, with Starfire lying unconsciously on the bed. Everyone is looking at her with worried expressions on their faces. There is a screen monitoring how fast her heart rate is going, there are various tubes and cords connected to her body. Nobody speaks as they watch the injured titan recover herself, but after a while, Raven is the first to break the silence.

Raven: I've done all I can to heal her, but she's still in bad condition.

Robin: (Punching the wall) UGH! I should have taken that fall, not her. I should have saved her before she hit the ground! I'm so stupid!

Raven: Robin, don't be so hard on yourself. Kitten caught you before you could save Starfire…so it wasn't your fault. She should wake up tonight, but if she doesn't then…. (Raven stops talking and looks at the ground, a sad expression on her face.)

Cyborg: We should get some sleep.

Robin: But what about Starfire?

Cyborg: We can only hope she'll be okay in the morning. There's nothing else we can do.

(With that said, Raven and Cyborg leave the room, there heads drooping at the thought of their friend dying tomorrow. Before Beastboy turns to follow them, he looks at Robin and tries to cheer him up a bit.)

Beastboy: You coming? (Robin doesn't look up or reply) Come on, I'll make tofu waffles in the morning; you know you want to get enough sleep for that!

Robin: (Shaking his head) No… thanks. I want to be here when she wakes up. (He looks down, knowing that he should have said "IF she wakes up." He closes his eyes and sighs.)

Beastboy: (Looking at his friend with a sad but comforting expression) Robin, everything's going to be okay. Starfire's going to wake up, and if she doesn't…

(Looks down and takes a deep breath, trying to contain his real thoughts.)

Beastboy: She was a great person, brave, sweet, and an awesome friend to anyone in need of help. If she doesn't wake up, then well, we know she's in a better place. But she probably will, Robin, I know it... (Robin just looks away and Beastboy finally gives up)

Beastboy: Suit yourself. I'll see you in the morning, goodnight.

Robin: (says in a dejected tone) Goodnight.

(After Beastboy has left the room, Robin looks at Starfire sadly, and begins to talk to her.)

Robin: This is all my fault. I should have taken that hit. (Pause) Starfire, this is hard for me to say…but… ever since we had that real kiss in Tokyo… I don't know. I mean, I like you Star… I might even…LOVE you. You're kind, sweet, and the nicest person I know and I don't want our relationship to end like this. Please forgive me Star, I never meant for you to get hurt.

(Robin takes Starfire's hand and then sighs, leaning against his chair.)

(Panel switches to Cyborg and Raven, who are in the hallway near the medical room. Camera zooms in on Cyborg.)

Cyborg: I really hope Star's okay. Because if she's not...

(He trails off, unable to bear thinking about what would happen if he lost his friend. Camera switches to Raven.)

Raven: Robin said she was in pretty bad condition when he found her in the canyon. I tried everything I could to help take away the pain she must have been feeling, and I did all that I could to heal her… all of my spells… everything that I know… It should have worked. But like I said, we'll see what happens and if she's okay tonight.

(There is an edge to her voice as she says this, and she looks down. Beastboy comes into view, putting a hand on her shoulder.)

Beastboy: Raven, you did your best, we all know you tried your hardest to save her, and I'm sure whatever you did worked.(He and Raven smile at each other) I just feel really bad for Robin, I was just in the medical room with them… well, they didn't exactly know I was there; I was a spider on the wall (He smiles sheepishly, then frowns again) I heard Robin telling Starfire that he loved her and…(He sighs) I just hope she's alright.

(Camera zooms out showing all 3 of the Titans, then fades to black)

Act Three

(Opening Shot: Robin sleeping next to the unconscious Starfire. The room is dark, and the screen above Starfire is still monitoring her heart rate. But after a few seconds, Starfire begins to move, instantly waking up Robin. Soon the injured Titan is awake, and struggling to get up. She turns her head slightly and see's Robin, who is looking at her with relief and happiness in his expression.

Starfire: (In a weak voice) Robin…?

Robin: Starfire!! Your okay! Did you hear what I said before?

Starfire: (Still very tired and weak) Yes Robin… and… I love you too.

(Robin smiles even wider and kisses her on the cheek, trying not to hurt her.)

Robin: So… how are you feeling?

Starfire: (Sighs) I cannot feel my legs. (Camera zooms out to see them both looking sadly at her legs, which are paralyzed.)

Robin: I'm sorry… Do you want to see the sunset with me?

(Cut to Starfire, who is devastated at the thought of her never being able to move again.)

Starfire: I cannot move. (She looks at Robin sadly)

(Cut to Robin who smiles at her)

Robin: I'll carry you.

(They both smile at each other and the shot switches into one where Robin is carrying Starfire on the roof. He gently puts her down and they look at the sunset together)

Starfire: It's so beautiful…

Robin: (Staring at Starfire) Yes, it is. Both of them look away and blush)

(Meanwhile Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy go into the Medical room to find no one there.)

Beastboy: Okay, where did they go?

Robin: (Coming up from behind with Starfire in his arms) Right here. We went to look at the sunset.

Cyborg: Why would you… (Interrupted by Raven who smiles and gives Cyborg a warning glance.)

Raven: That's nice.

(Robin brings Starfire to the medical bed and puts her down gently.)

Raven: You know, I may be able to heal you by using a spell I just learned from my books.

(She chants some magic words while pointing her hands towards Starfire. After Raven finishes her spell, Starfire moves her legs a little and smiles happily)

Starfire: (Gasps) My legs! I can feel them! Oh, thank you Raven! (She flies over to Raven and hugs her)

Raven: Okay that's enough hugging.

(Starfire let's go of Raven and then flies over to Robin)

Starfire: (To Robin) And thank you for helping me in my time of need. (She hugs him softly and he hugs her back.)

Robin: It's the least I could do for someone who saved my life. (They both blush and let go of each other.)

Starfire: Robin, you are my friend (Turns to everyone) and I would risk my life for my friends' any day.

Beastboy: (To Robin) So… you love Star, huh?

Robin: How did you know that??

Beastboy: (Smiles nervously) Well, I was kind of a spider in the corner when you were telling her and… (Is cut short by Robin

Robin: (Screams) Beastboy!!!

(Beastboy gasps and runs away while Robin chases him around the tower with the others laughing. The camera zooms out until the outside of Titans Tower fills the screen, and the Titans laughter can still be heard. Fade to black.)


End file.
